Sobre un Fanalis y una Reina
by Sher Stormcloack
Summary: Meira es una joven proveniente de buena familia, recién prometida con Sinbad, rey de Sindria. A pesar de todos los lujos que tiene al alcance se su mano, ella preferiría otro destino, lleno de aventuras y riesgos. ¿Logrará cambiar su destino? ¿Qué función tendrá Masrur en todo esto? Pareja principal: MeiraxMasur. Secundarias: MeiraxSinbad, Sinbadx? más las que surjan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Magi: The LabyrinTh of Magic_ no me pertenecen.**

**Rating: M, por futuras escenas**

**Nota de la autora: La idea de este fic surgió a partir de un sueño*-* La verdad es que es un proyecto que me emociona, porque hay pocos fics sobre Magi en español, y menos sobre Masrur. No entiendo como pueden haber tan pocas historias sobre ese Adonis.**

**Quitando mis indignaciones, os dejo con la primera parte de prólogo. Recordad que soy como un coche que necesita gasolina, pero como energía alternativa, las fuerza que me impulsa a continuar son vuestros reviews(?) :3**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO, PARTE 1:**

El sol se alzaba, imponente, sobre la capital del Imperio Reim, Remano. El calor no causaba problema alguno a la gran cantidad de espectadores que se adentraban en el Coliseo. Ése lugar se había convertido en una atracción turística y cultural, debido a las grandes masas de gente que se desplazaban de los más remotos lugares para observar a los gladiadores luchar.

Una niña de cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda, se camuflaba entre la multitud. Esquivando piernas y más piernas, ágil como un felino, avanzaba rápidamente. Siendo la heredera de una familia poderosa y adinerada, se había escapado de su pequeño palacio, deseando poder observar de cerca a los guerreros luchando con ferocidad: al vencedor regodearse en su gloria, al derrotado intentando mantener la dignidad. Su difunto padre le había contado tantas maravillosas historias durante su corta vida, que desde que ella puede recordar, se había interesado por las espadas y las armaduras, no siendo hasta hoy, recién cumplidos los 14 años, cuando se decidió a escabullirse de la atenta mirada de su madre. Sabía que su acción era poco ética, y que recibiría un severo castigo, pero necesitaba sentirse libre aunque fuera durante unas horas. Su madre, desde el fallecimiento de su esposo, se había convertido en una mujer demasiado preocupada por la riqueza y mucho más controladora con la joven.

De repente, alguien empujó a la pequeña, saliendo ésta del tumulto de personas a la fuerza, y cayéndose. Desgraciadamente, se había raspado las rodillas. Se arrancó un trozo del mugriento atuendo que llevaba, especialmente puesto para no cometer el riesgo de que la reconocieran, y se las vendó. Rezó para que se le curaran lo antes posible, o si no el castigo de su madre sería aún más duro. Como ella siempre decía: "Las personas de la alta sociedad deben poseer una piel de acorde a su poderío". Dioses, cómo detestaba ese tipo de frases.

El grupo de gente de antes se había hecho aún más condensado, haciéndole imposible la posibilidad de volverse a meter. De repente, sus ojos vislumbraron una pequeña escotilla a su derecha. Era muy estrecha, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle el paso. Asegurándose de que nadie la viera infiltrándose, abrió la diminuta puerta y se deslizó a su interior.

El trayecto fue corto, cayó en agua putrefacta y maloliente, y supo que se encontraba en el subsuelo del Coliseo, es decir, en las alcantarillas. Tenía los ropajes apestando y mojados, pero se puso en marcha buscando un conducto hacia el exterior. Necesitaba darse prisa, o si no el Torneo empezaría sin ella pudiéndolo observar. Pasaron unos minutos y se encontró en un pasillo oscuro y sin salida. Desesperada, se sentó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento mientras pensaba cómo salir de ahí. En frente de ella, vio un pequeño rayo de luz. Miró hacia arriba, curiosa de ver de dónde provenía, y se dio cuenta de que, justo encima de ella, había una escotilla que daba al exterior. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando abrirla y salir de ella.

Sus ojos se vieron cegados por tanta luz. Sólo podía escuchar voces vitoreando. Una vez que las pupilas se le acostumbraron, se encontró a si misma en el centro de la arena, rodeada por miles de espectadores alzando sus puños. Además, delante de ella estaba un hombre alto y fornido, con una gran hacha en sus manos. Notaba la presencia de alguien más a su espalda, pero no le dio tiempo a girarse. Aquella enorme hacha se acercaba a una velocidad increíble a su frágil cuerpo. Empezó a temblar, sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa. No comprendía nada. Notaba que de la ansiedad que le estaba recorriendo la sangre, comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Lo último que pudo percibir antes de desmayarse, fue una cabellera roja como el fuego apareciendo justo delante de ella…


	2. Chapter 2

**PRÓLOGO: PARTE 2**

_**POV Meira**_

Me desperté desorientada y cansada. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan mal… me extrañaba, con lo cómoda que solía ser mi cama de plumas. "¿Se habrán olvidado mis sirvientes de colocar confortablemente la almohada?", me pregunté.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco olía a ningún apetitoso postre de los que me preparan para desayunar. Iba siendo hora de abrir los ojos y descubrir todo ese misterio.

Sorprendida, me hallé en un lugar que nada tenía de parecido con mi habitación. No había caras alfombras con elaborados diseños en el suelo, ni suaves cortinas de la más delicada tela en las ventanas. Por no haber no había ni cama, y, el lugar donde por lo visto había descansado, consistía en una especie de banco de madera. Al igual que este sencillo mueble, las paredes y el suelo también estaban construidos con tablas de dicho material. Nada más decoraba el espacio donde me encontraba.

Una vez recuperé la movilidad en el cuerpo, me decidí a levantarme de la improvisada cama, y a empezar a investigar. Necesitaba encontrar algo, cualquier pista, que me explicase cómo había llegado a ese lugar y por qué no me encontraba en mis aposentos.

No había hecho más que poner los pies en el suelo, cuando el chirrido de una puerta vieja abriéndose me sobresaltó. Me giré, y me di cuenta de que era un niño, más o menos de mi edad, de corto pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color. Unas largas pestañas negras acompañaban a esos rubíes, que me observaban, fríos y calculadores. Unas ropas embarradas y manchadas con un líquido rojizo, en algunas partes, le ocultaban el trabajado cuerpo. Además, dispersos por el sucio atuendo, poseía unos cuantos adornos de lo que parecía ser bronce o algún otro metal, probablemente colocados estratégicamente con el fin de protegerlo.

Supe al instante de que se trataba de un Fanalis, un habitante de las Tierras oscuras; aquellos rasgos característicos en su fisionomía lo delataban. La verdad, el chico era de buen ver. Llevaba entre sus manos un vaso de agua y así, sin más, murmuró:

-Bebe.-

Sin pensármelo dos veces, le arrebaté el recipiente y comencé a acatar la petición. Qué agradable era sentir el líquido por mi seca garganta. Cuando no quedaba ni una gota, se lo devolví, y comencé a preguntar de forma atropellada:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Mi madre sabe dónde estoy? ¿Es que me has secuestrado?...-

No fue hasta cuando había soltado toda la retaíla de dudas que invadían mi mente cuando el chico respondió:

-Te desmayaste.-

Tenía una voz grave y contundente. Esperé a ver si tenía algo más que decir, pero parecía que no. "Vaya, así que es un chico de pocas palabras", pensé. Intenté recordar por mi cuenta, pero no me venía nada a la mente. Él pareció notarlo y, suspirando, dijo:

-En el Coliseo.-

Fruncí el ceño, buscando en mi memoria, intentando hallar la pieza que faltaba. Un momento... ¡Ahora recordaba! ¡Me había escapado de casa para ir al Coliseo! Pero, había demasiada gente y tuve que improvisar otra ruta... acabando en el centro de arena con un musculoso guerrero en frente de mí. ¿Cómo había logrado escapar de la situación? Me concentré un poco más, y me acordé de que una cabellera roja, igual a la del chico con el que estaba manteniendo una especie de diálogo, fue lo último que había visualizado.

Me palpé el cuerpo, buscando la presencia de heridas o de sangre. Fallando, llegué a una conclusión:

-Tú... ¿Me salvastes?.- dije en voz alta, mientras intentaba controlar la sorpresa que me invadía.

Él, como respuesta, dijo:

-Soy un gladiador. Liquido al que se me interponga.-

A pesar de esas duras palabras, se me iluminaron los ojos de admiración. Era la primera persona que me trataba tan bien, sin tener en cuenta mi posición social.

-Gracias.- le dije, de todo corazón, con una cálida sonrisa en mis labios.

No respondió, y su expresión facial no varió. Aún así, siendo lo perspizcaz que era, me pareció notar un débil color rojizo teñir sus, lijeramente bronceadas, mejillas. Fue tan fugaz, que no supe si realmente se había sonrojado o eran imaginaciones mías. Ascendí un poco la vista, encontrándome con sus ojos observándome, y me hundí en ellos.

El tiempo pasaba, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose me hizo apartarme de esos lagos rojos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el chico me agarró de la mano, me tapó la boca, y me llevó junto a él detrás de la abierta puerta. El tacto de su mano contra la mía era duro, resultado de largos entrenamientos y fuertes esfuerzos, pero a su vez era un apretón delicado, como si tuviera miedo a dañarme.

Los pasos se alejaron. Suspiré de alivio, no me habían descubierto. No quería ni saber lo que nos harían a mí y al pelirrojo si nos encontrasen. Temblé sólo de pensarlo.

Comprendí que me tenía que marchar cuanto antes, si no quería causarle problemas al chico. Esperaba que su madre no hubiese alertado sobre su desaparición, o todo sería mucho más complicado. Me dirigí a él para despedirme, pero una vez más, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, dijo:

-Es peligroso salir de noche.-

Así que era de noche... tenía razón, sería mejor esperar hasta mañana.

-Bueno, si insistes me quedaré a dormir. Pero sólo si me respondes a todo lo que te pregunte. ¿Te parece?- le ofrecí, mientras una sonrisa gatuna se dibujaba en mi cara.

Se lo pensó y, finalmente:

-Vale.- murmuró, resignado.

Nos sentamos en el lugar donde previamente había descansado, y comencé mi interrogatorio:

-¿Nombre?-

-Masrur.-

No pude reprimir una pequeña risa. Que el hombre más callado que conocía hasta el momento, tuviera de nombre "feliz" me pareció increíblemente gracioso. Más aún cuando vi su cara de perplejidad ante mi reacción.

-Interesante-conseguí decir entre risas.-¿Edad?-

-Dieciseis.-

Así que dos años mayor...

-¿Cómo llegastes a ser gladiador? ¿Tienes familia?-

-...-

Supe que no debía haber preguntado eso cuando observé cómo su seria expresión se transformaba en una de melancolía. No debería haber preguntado tanto, pero es que casi no sabía nada de él.

El cuestionario había finalizado. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea:

-¿Me podrías contar sobre cómo venciste al gigante que casi me corta la cabeza?- le pregunté, directa al grano.

-Pequeña, para esas historias.-

No me creía que de verdad pensara eso de mí. Entonces, me fijé en como sus labios se habían curvado ligeramente hacia arriba, y supe que estaba bromeando. Me pareció fascinante que una persona tan introvertida acabase de bromear, así que le seguí el juego. Me puse de rodillas, y le imploré y supliqué una y otra vez, teatralmente. A parte de mi natural interés sobre las historias de gladiadores, quería escuchar su voz más seguida, me gustaba su tono.

Cuando al fin le convencí, me acosté sobre el banco mientras el seguía sentado a mi lado. Comenzó a relatar cómo se había quedado anonadado con mi aparición en el centro de la batalla, cómo me había apartado del impacto mortífero...

Poco a poco, en contra de mi voluntad, notaba como me iba quedando adormilada mientras él narraba. De repente paró. Por lo visto, había notado mi estado. Se dispuso a levantarse para dormir en el suelo, cuando le agarré la mano y susurré, con la poca conciencia que me quedaba:

-Quédate conmigo.-

Y, justo antes de rendirme entre los brazos de Morfeo, noté calor corpóreo a mi lado, y a unos brazos rodeándome la cintura, acostándome encima de dicho cuerpo.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que observé fue pecho masculino. No me encontraba en una superficie sólida, sino levitada por unos fuertes brazos. Observé mejor, y me di cuenta de que Masrur me estaba cargando hacia fuera del Coliseo. Una vez aspiramos el aire puro del exterior, habló:

-¿Dónde vives?-

Y le indiqué, lo mejor que pude, el camino a seguir. Por la posición del sol y la poca gente que circulaba por la ciudad, supe que seguramente acababa de amanecer.

Durante el trayecto él iba callado, y yo me distraía escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Me encontraba relajada, y me hubiese gustado quedarme toda la vida así, sin preocupaciones. Sólo ella y Mas.

-Oye, ¿te puedo llamar Mas?- le pregunté.

-No.-

Bueno, pues sólo ella y Masrur. El viaje estaba llegando a su fin, su hogar ya era visible en la lejanía. Se podía ver a mi madre hablando alocadamente con uno de los guardias de la ciudad. Probablemente, estaba denunciando su desaparición, tenía que darse prisa. Justo unos metros antes, dimos un rodeo, sirviéndonos de la frondosidad de los árboles como escondites. Indiqué con el dedo cuál era la ventana que correspondía a mi habitación y, ante todo pronóstico, Masrur corrió por la fachada y nos introdujimos en ella. Siempre andaba superando mis expectativas.

Ambos presentimos que era el momento de la despedida. Nunca me habían gustado, y esta vez no era una excepción. Me encontraba triste, y el aspecto sin sentimientos de él no ayudaba. Ahogando las penas, murmuré:

-Adiós y gracias.- con un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó con aparente interés.

Era la primera pregunta que me había hecho, al parecer sí que le importaba un poco.

-Meira.-

En cuanto acabé de pronunciar mi nombre, se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí. Un poco asustada por la perplejidad, fui retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda chocó contra uno de los mástiles de mi cama con dosel. Su avance no terminó ahí, sino que fue acercando su cara a la mía. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, y notaba como la sangre se arremolinaba entorno a mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos, esperando como una princesa espera a su príncipe azul. Unos brazos me envolvieron y noté su aliento en mi oreja.

-Cuídate, Meira.- susurró.

Y alejó su cuerpo del mío. Mientras yo seguía roja a más no poder y nerviosa, se deslizó por la ventana por la que habíamos entrado, elaborando un salto perfecto hasta el suelo. Al fin reaccioné y grité:

-¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Iré al Coliseo, te lo juro!-

Esperaba que lo oyese. Me lo confirmó, cuando giró apenas unos centímetros su cara y pude apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en ella. Mientras observaba su fornida espalda, notaba como mis ojos se tornaban acuosos. Se estaba alejando de mí, pero yo, como que me llamo Meira, prometo que le volveré a ver. A él: Masrur el Fanalis, mi salvador… mi primer amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Magi: The LabyrinTh of Magic_ no me pertenecen.**

**Rating: M, por futuras escenas**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, el primer capítulo (¡ALELUYA!). Tenía demasiado abandonado este fic, así que decidí continuarlo (Al fin tengo tiempo, ¡GRACIAS VERANO!~)**

**Oh, por último gracias a por su review^^ Me alegro de que te haya gustado la idea, y al fin tengo el siguiente capítulo, a partir de ahora subiré un nuevo capítulo cada domingo. En cuanto pueda corregiré esos detalles en el anterior capítulo, gracias por avisar.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: A PARTIR DE AHORA, LA HISTORIA OCURRE TRAS CUATRO AÑOS DE LOS SUCESOS DEL PRÓLOGO. MEIRA TENDRÁ DIECIOCHO AÑOS, Y EL RESTO DE PERSONAJES, LAS EDADES DATADAS EN EL ANIME O MANGA.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: "EL COMIENZO: UN MATRIMONIO CONCERTADO"**

_**POV MEIRA**_

-¡Señorita Meira, es hora de levantarse!-

-Mgh… un ratito más… -

-Pero, señorita, recuerde que hoy llega su madre, debe estar todo preparado, ya sabe cómo es…-

-…- maldita sea, es verdad, la vieja bruja vuelve hoy.

-¡POR FAVOR, NO DIGA ESAS COSAS DE SU MADRE!-

-…- vaya, parece que lo dije en voz alta. –Está bien, ya me despierto, prepáreme el baño mientras desayuno.-

-Como desee, ahora mismo se le traerá el desayuno.- dijo con afán de retirarse.

Me incorporé de la mullida cama, haciéndola hundirse ligeramente con mi peso, mientras me restregaba los ojos y me despojaba de las sábanas que se me pegaban al cuerpo debido al calor adherente de esa época del año.

-Una última cosa.- dioses, ¿y ahora qué? –Hágame el favor de ponerse algo de ropa, una noble como usted no debería ir desnuda ni por su propia casa.- exclamó mientras se alejaba, algo enojada al darse cuenta de mi falta de ropa.

-¡Hace demasiado calor! Además, es mi hogar, debería poder ir como quisiera…- grité, pero, al no recibir contestación alguna, supuse que se encontraba demasiado lejos como para oírme.

Y así comenzaba otro estupendo día de mi vida. Los planes para hoy, como de costumbre, eran desayunar, bañarme, vestirme, almorzar y cenar. Ah, y, se me olvidaba, quedarme encerrada todo el día hasta que llegue mi madre. Si es que con mis dieciocho años debería estar viajando a lugares remotos, viviendo aventuras por todos los confines del mundo. Pero no, tuve que nacer con la vida adinerada más sedentaria posible, dentro del mayor imperio que goza nuestra era. Y eso que los últimos días, gracias a la ausencia de mi señora madre, he tenido más libertad: visité a los niños huérfanos de los alrededores; hice una visita corta a los suburbios, llevándoles parte de los manjares ocultados en mi despensa, a las familias más desfavorecidas; e, incluso, le compré a un mercader un cuadro que, en estos momentos, se encontraba en la esquina de mi amplio cuarto.

Cogiendo una sábana para taparme, avancé hasta dicha obra, me apetecía observarla. En ella, se apreciaba una estructura alta y consistente, con una especie de espiral rodeándola y delimitando su forma. Un edificio que era simple, pero a su vez, rebosaba majestuosidad. Aquello era, una de las maravillas que, en mi opinión, poseía actualmente nuestro mundo, una mazmorra. Según lo que había leído en libros, junto con la información que le había proporcionado el mercader, su nombre era Amon. Había aparecido hace diez años en el centro de Qishan, y, al igual que en otras mazmorras, miles de personas habían intentado conquistarla, encontrándose todas con la muerte. Concretamente 100.000 vidas habían sido extinguidas en este lugar, si mal no recordaba.

Poco más se sabía de Amon y otras edificaciones similares. Eran un misterio. Como tal, deseaba sumergirme en ellas. ¿Cómo serían por dentro? Seguro que estarían llenas de fantásticas criaturas jamás vistas por el hombre, paisajes inimaginables… además de que existía un rumor de que tesoros y riquezas aguardaban a quien las conquistara. Me encantaría embarcarme en una aventura así…

-¡Señorita, el baño ya está preparado!- exclamó otra sirvienta, más joven que la anterior, abriendo la puerta de par en par. Parecía más o menos de mi edad, no la había visto nunca. Pareciera como si se reprodujeran como conejos, cada día había más, la mayoría me resultaban extraños. Aunque, bueno, también puede ser por esa cualidad tan adorable que tiene mi madre de despedir y contratar a su antojo. Aún recuerdo el día que despidió al primer sirviente que tuve y mi mejor amigo… en fin, cosas del pasado. –Perdone, ¿qué hace ahí quieta y sin vestir? ¿Se encuentra bien, necesita algo?- me preguntó, con un tono de preocupación en su voz mientras la cara le cambiaba a una expresión apenada.

-Tranquila, me encuentro bien, sólo… me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que perdí la noción del tiempo, nada más.- dije, intentando serenarla. Se dispuso a abrir la boca para continuar con su conversación, pero antes de que dijese nada, tomando las riendas (no soportaría a otra sirvienta que parloteara sobre si hay que hacer tal o cual) enuncié: –Verás, tenía pensado bajar yo misma a desayunar, pero, ¿Podrías subirme tú la comida? Tomaré un surtido de frutas, no tengo mucha hambre, con un vaso de leche, gracias. No te preocupes por el baño, ahora mismo me aseo para que no se enfríe el agua. Cuando me traigas la comida, ¿Podrías también prepararme la ropa? Te estaría muy agradecida si lo hicieses.-

Había dejado a la chica sin habla. Pobrecilla, tenía pinta de buena gente, pero es que hoy no tenía ganas de nada. Al fin y al cabo, la vieja bruja regresaba por la noche.

-Una duda, ¿cuál de los baños preparaste?- le pregunté.

-Emm... el que se encuentra al lado de la habitación de vuestra madre, señorita.- dijo, dudosa. Bien, de los tres era el que más cerca se encontraba, así no tendré que vestirme para ir hasta él.

-Bueno, una noticia buena.- le dije, sonriendo, para que se relajara un poco. Tenía los hombros tensos. –Ya puede retirarse, pero, para la próxima vez, recuerde tocar antes de introducirse directamente en mi habitación.-

-L-lo siento señorita, no volveré a cometer tal fallo.- respondió con voz temblorosa, alejándose tras cerrar la puerta.

Tendré que asearme ya, he gastado demasiado tiempo, ya debe de ser media mañana. Además, mi cuerpo empezaba a sudar, resultándome desagradable y aún más caluroso. Toqué el lienzo con la mazmorra elaboradamente pintada, a modo de corta despedida, me envolví en una sábana por si me encontraba a algún sirviente de camino al excusado, y finalmente salí de esas cuatro paredes que constaban mi cuarto.

Por el enorme pasillo, fui caminando sigilosamente. Esta era una de las cualidades que más me gustaban de mí misma, el hecho de que soy capaz de desplazarme de forma que no se oigan mis pasos, casi como un fantasma. Logrando que nadie me viese, entré en aquel lugar que tenía como destino.

Había mucho vapor, logrando llenar el aire de toda la sala, y empañando los cristales de los numerosos espejos. Avancé hasta la bañera y toqué el agua. Estaba ardiendo, retiré mi mano rápidamente, quemarme no estaba dentro de mis planes. Con lo que tardé en venir, y aún así el agua estaba tan caliente, a esto se le llama despertarse con el pie izquierdo. Suspiré. Me dirigí a uno de los cristales, limpiándolo con la sábana que me cubría, aprovechando para quitármela, y observé mi figura reflejada. Mi constitución era ligeramente más alta que la de una chica de dieciocho años normal y corriente. Me encontraba bastante delgada en estos momentos, a pesar de mi gran apetito. Esto se debía, en parte, al estrés que me influía mi madre, controladora como siempre. Pase de observar mi cuerpo a mi cabeza. Estaba realmente orgullosa de mi azabache cabellera, la cual me llegaba hasta la parte inferior de mi espalda. Aunque jamás había sido cortada, no me molestaba, ya que mi pelo crecía lentamente. A una persona normal, si hubiese pasado tantos años sin cortársela, debería de andar con una coleta o trenza sujetándose la cabellera, ya que si no le llegaría hasta el suelo, o al menos eso pienso. Apartando mi longitud, mi pelo también se caracteriza por los rebeldes mechones que caen de forma diagonal sobre mi cara, al lado de la nariz, en medio de mis ojos. Eran verdes, como los de mi padre. Aunque, y esto no lo sabe mucha gente, se me oscurecen, logrando un tono similar al negro, cuando me enfado. Otra característica de la que estoy orgullosa. Bueno sí, se podría decir que soy una persona bastante vanidosa… pero es que entre mi pelo, mis ojos, y mis curvas… la creación ha sido buena conmigo.

Noté como el vapor comenzaba a desaparecer, y decidí que era momento de bañarme. Prefiriendo asegurarme, volví a introducir la mano en el agua, encontrándomela en la temperatura perfecta: tibia e incluso un poco fría. Con lo caliente que estaba antes, parecía como si la sirvienta tuviese instintos asesinos hacia mí. Imposible, pensé, recordando a la joven temblorosa y dudosa.

Introduje mi cuerpo en el agua cristalina. Que agradable era estar aseada, notaba como mi cuerpo se relajaba ante el placentero contacto. A pesar de esto, no me consideraba una de las personas que se pasan horas en el baño, así que cogí la esponja y la empecé a restregar por mi cuerpo, no dejando rincón alguno sin espuma. Me enjuagué con agua una vez más, y salí chorreando, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua empapaban ligeramente el suelo. Busqué mi toalla…

-¡MALDITA SEA!- grité, me la había olvidado. Si que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, ¿y ahora que haría?

Ya iba a abrir la puerta, buscando auxilio en alguna de mis sirvientas, cuando mi vista se poso en una tela blanca colocada en el pomo de la puerta. Era una toalla, parece que la despistada sirvienta no lo era tanto. Me sequé con ella, primero el pelo y luego el cuerpo, y me envolví con ella, disponiéndome a regresar a mi cuarto.

En cuanto llegué, vi a la anteriormente mencionada sirvienta con una bandeja repleta de fruta. Se sobresaltó al verme, casi tirando todo el contenido, sonrojándose ligeramente después. Le sonreí para darle confianza.

-A-aquí le dejo su comida. Ahora le preparo la ropa- murmuró, una vez más, atropelladamente.

-Gracias.- exclamé aún sonriendo.

Fue entonces cuando, en el pequeño trayecto de desplazamiento entre mi cama y mi mesita, la sirvienta se tropezó y tiró todo por el suelo manchándolo de leche, mientras las piezas de fruta rodaban de un lado a otro. Se llevó las manos a la boca, en un gesto angustiado, mientras se sonrojaba violentamente. No pude evitar estallar en risas, a lo que ella reaccionó con sus ojos levemente vidriosos.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada, yo te ayudo a recogerlo.- le dije aguantándome la risa mientras me agachaba y comenzaba a recoger la fruta.

-No, por favor ¡no se moleste! No tiene por qué ensuciar sus manos así, además de que ha sido culpa mía. Por favor, no me despida, no volveré a cometer tal fallo.- me respondió, sin quitar esa mirada vidriosa.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a despedir, no soy como mi madre.- exclamé, levantándome y poniendo una mano en su hombro, intentando animarla. –Hay más fruta en la despensa.-

-Ese es el problema… esa era toda la fruta que quedaba.- dijo mientras lágrimas empezaban a desplazarse por su mejilla. –Encima que la había cortado en piezas, para su disfrute…-

Ante esas palabras, no pude evitar fijarme en sus dedos, vislumbrando cortadas entre ellos. No entendía como alguien podía esforzarse a tal nivel, a la vez de que fracasaba estrepitosamente a menudo.

Pensé en qué podría animarla y a la vez arreglar este desastre. Al rato, se me ocurrió una idea.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa. Mientras tú limpias esto, yo me voy vistiendo. Cuando acabemos, buscaremos comida por ahí las dos juntas, ¿Te parece? –le pregunté.

-Pero, ¡señorita!- exclamó sorprendida. –Yo, ¿fugarme con usted? Sería todo un honor, pero acuérdese de que su madre viene por la noche, además si nos pillan…-

-No te preocupes, si da la casualidad de que nos pillan, tú échame la culpa a mí y punto… digamos que yo te secuestre.- le dije, mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-Pero…-

-Y… ¿si te digo que es una orden?- le pregunté, como última esperanza.

-Bueno, si usted lo ordena, estaré encantada de acompañarle.- me respondió, sonriendo. Había aceptado.

-Deberías sonreír más, tu sonrisa, junto a tus cabellos y ojos dorados, iluminarían a la mazmorra más oscura.- murmuré, observando cómo se sonrojaba. –Ahora vamos, ¡a limpiar sirvienta!- le dije soltando una pequeña risa.

-Como ordene.- dijo, retirándose. –Iré a por paños de limpieza.-

Una vez sola en mi habitación, comencé a buscar en el armario para ver qué ropa ponerme. Escogí una túnica verde y blanca, abierta en los laterales de las piernas y sin mangas. No era de mis favoritas, pero seguro que no me daba calor. Justo cuando terminé de vestirme, entró la chica y empezó a limpiar. Mientras, decidí hacerme una coleta alta. No me puse ninguna joya, no me gustaban y sólo las usaba cuando mi señora madre me obligaba. Cuando acabé, me miré al espejo. Estaba aceptable. Fue entonces cuando me giré y le dije a mi compañera en esta fuga:

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Si está lista, cuando quiera. ¿Por dónde salimos?-

-Por la ventana, está claro.-

-Señorita, ¡se puede caer! O mancharse sus ropas, o…- murmuró ella, preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no será la primera vez que lo haga. Más bien ten cuidado tú… por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- que modales los míos, aún no sabía ni su nombre.

-Zahavah, mi señora.- me dijo, sonriendo. "Dorada"… si, un buen nombre para ella.

-Bonito nombre, me gusta. Bueno, pues es hora de irnos. Y, no hace falta que me llames "señorita" todo el rato, puedes llamarme Meira.- le dije, en un tono efusivo.

- ¿M- Meira? Me costará acostumbrarme, pero lo intentaré, mi seño… Meira-

Suspiré, por poco no se equivoca tan pronto. La cogí de la mano y saltamos hacia el gran árbol que se encontraba en frente de mi ventana. De allí, dimos otro salto en el que aterrizamos, gracias a dios, en el suelo sin un rasguño. Ambas nos reímos de la suerte que teníamos, y nos fuimos alejando de aquel lugar al que yo llamaba "hogar".

Tenía planeado pasar sólo unas horas fuera, pero la compañía de Zahavah era muy agradable. Descubrí que provenía de Heliohapt, un pequeño país situado en el norte del Continente Oscuro. Allí, ella servía a la familia real, pero tuvo que venir hasta Reim debido a causas familiares. No quise alargar el tema, porque la mirada le cambió drásticamente a una de melancolía cuando estuvimos hablando de las causas que le habían llevado a partir de su país natal. Cambié de tema, y acabamos hablando de diversas cosas: de mi madre, de las mazmorras, de su torpeza… incluso le conté la aventura que sucedió hace cuatro años, que siempre tendría grabada en mi corazón. Mientras, recorríamos las cercanías de mi casa buscando comida o hablando con aldeanos. Entre una cosa y otra, acabamos pasando el día juntas. El problema vino cuando las dos nos dimos cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo: debíamos volver, mi madre estaría, desgraciadamente, al caer.

Comenzamos a acelerar el paso mientras esquivábamos a las personas para no chocar con ellas. Éste era uno de los problemas de vivir en una capital, la gran cantidad de gente que lo habita. Así, corrimos hasta que llegamos a mi casa, encontrándonos la puerta principal abierta, y a una sirvienta en el marco de ésta.

-Pase señorita, su madre ha llegado.- me dijo, mirándome mientras sonreía. –Tú, ven aquí.- le dijo a Zahavah despectivamente.

-No es culpa de ella, ella solo…- comencé a explicar, no deseaba que castigaran o despidieran a aquella sirvienta que se había convertido en una amiga.

-Perdone, pero su madre dijo que tenía que hablar con usted urgentemente en cuanto llegase. La está esperando en el salón.-

Oh no, ahora tendría que aguantar la extensa charla de su madre enfadada. No me apetecía nada, pero sabía que si no iba, las consecuencias serían aún peor. Así, desganada, me dirigí al salón.

No me esperaba lo que me encontré al llegar. Mi señora madre estaba con el rostro reluciente y una amplia sonrisa, nada que ver con el rostro rojo y surcado de arrugas que se le pone cuando se enoja. Aquí pasaba algo raro, y si ella estaba contenta, sabía que una buena noticia para mí era poco probable que fuese. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-Meira cariño, siéntate, traigo buenas noticias.- como detestaba ese tono de falsa amabilidad.

Me senté en la silla opuesta a ella, para así tener la larga mesa entre nosotras.

-¿Recuerdas a dónde y por qué he realizado este viaje?-

-No.- respondí, seca.

-Verás cariño, estás en una edad muy prometedora- "será para ti, bruja" pensé –Has cumplido dieciocho años, y eso significa que es hora de que busques a un acompañante para la vida, que se encuentre a tu altura.-

-No lo considero necesario, mi queridísima madre.- respondí, con una dulzura inexistente. Observé como su frente se arrugó un poco.

-Bueno, aún eres muy joven, y por eso no sabes lo que te conviene. Pero yo, que te quiero tanto y deseo lo mejor para el fruto de mi vientre, además de tener más experiencia, a veces tengo que tomar decisiones para ayudarte.- exclamó, con tono acaramelado.

-Madre, por favor, ve al grano, no tengo todo el día.- me estaba exasperando.

-Muy bien, como desees. Querida hija, recuerda este día, porque es el día en el que iniciaras tu viaje a Sindria. Te casarás con Sinbad, el Gran Rey de los Siete Mares.-

-¡¿QUÉ?! MADRE, YO NO DESEO CASARME… AL MENOS AÚN.- grité, no quería casarme ni tan joven ni con un desconocido. Había escuchado su nombre, pero nada más.

-HIJA, ¡¿SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME HA COSTADO ORGANIZAR ESTO?!- empezó, también ella, a gritar. –No hay marcha atrás, harás lo que yo te diga.- respondió, cálmandose.

-¡PERO MAD…!- no pude continuar, un sonido de caballos me distrajo.

-¿Oyes eso? Es un carruaje, para nosotras. Hoy comenzamos nuestro viaje, llegaremos en unos días. No te preocupes por tu ropa, ya la ha recogido esa sirvientita, con la que te fugaste, mientras hablábamos. Vendrá con nosotras.-

Tras esas palabras, me cogió del brazo y me empujó llevándome con ella. Yo comencé a gritar y, al ver que no lograba ningún resultado, a llorar. Cuando entramos en el carruaje Zahavah no estaba, supuse que estaba en el de atrás. Al no verla mi angustia aumentó, y lloré y lloré hasta que me quede dormida mientras el galope de los caballos mecía ligeramente el carruaje.


End file.
